DISCONTINUED
by The Kitten Anarchy
Summary: I apologize to anyone who actually would've liked to read this story - I've lost interest in Steven Universe, and I won't be updating this story anymore. If you want to adopt it, IM me. Otherwise, this will be deleted soon.
1. Short Intro (Sorry)

**It has been to long guys. I'll keep this short and sweet. I wanted to put this and the episode in the same chapter but I couldn't phrase it right.**  
 **Disclaimer - I don't own Steven Universe and never will. Go talk to Rebecca Sugar,because she's the one who made it.**

 **Characters so far -  
Steven Universe  
Greg Universe  
Pearl  
Garnet  
Amethyst  
\- More Characters will be introduced in the episode they debut in -**

A scream tore through the theater as several figures fell into a heap.  
"Where are we-"  
"Pearl, your nose is poking my leg!"  
"Dad!?"  
"Steven, what is this? Is this a gem thing?"

"I assure you, Mr. Universe, this isn't a gem thing."  
"Amethyst, get your foot out of my face!"  
"Guys, where are we? Guys!?"  
When they finally managed to untangle themselves, they quickly took a look around. Greg winced as he narrowly dodged Amethyst's whip.  
"So, does anyone have any idea where we are?" He finally managed to get out, surveying the area.  
"Dad! Dad, it's a movie theater!" Steven tugged on his dad's shirt. "It might be showing 'Dogcopter'!" Greg smiled anxiously at his son's enthusiasm.  
"Maybe sport, maybe." The gems walked over, a grim look on their faces.  
"We didn't find anything about this place and it didn't give in to our attacks,no matter what we tried. We may never go home!" Pearl's voice raised slightly at the end,panic clear on her face as she wrung her hands around her spear.  
"Calm down, Pearl. We _will_ find a way out of here." Garnet put a calming hand on Pearl's shoulder and carefully guided her to one of the theater's seats. The screen flickered overhead, catching their attention. "Everyone, sit!" Garnet ordered.  
They watched as the screen flickered to life and familiar faces filled the screen.

-  
 **I apologize for the shortness of this intro. Fortunately I will be typing out Gem Glow as one whole chapter after I post this one and then posting it after it's done. : D**


	2. Gem Glow - Part One

**Ok so this is a direct continuation of the last chapter and will be much, much, much longer (I hope. )  
** " _ **Singing"**_

"Talking"  
' _Thinking'  
_ -

" _ **We,"**_ **A slender woman appears on screen, readjusting her triangular sunglasses, a gem on the palm of her hand glowing brightly.  
** _ **  
**_"Garnet! Garnet, it's you!" Steven shouted with enthusiasm. The woman in question took off her glasses, all three of her eyes wide.

" _ **Are the Crystal-"**_ **Two other woman appear, standing back to back. The one on the left was thin and tall with a pointed nose, her hands clasped. The other, short and stout, pulled on her shirt. Both had glowing gems.**

"Pearl and Amethyst too! This is so cool!" Steven had stars in his eyes and was oblivious to Pearl's stammering and Amethyst's jaw dropping.  
"I-I-I've never,how did they-" Pearl cut herself off,her stammering getting worse.  
"Woah…" Amethyst's mouth was agape as she stared at the screen.

" _ **Gems!"**_ **A boy rolled onto the screen,jumping up with a grin on his face,the three other women turning to face him.  
** _ **  
**_"Guys, look! I'm there too!" At that point, Steven had a large grin stretched upon his face.  
"How did they even get you guys like that…?" Greg mumbled in disbelief.

" _ **We'll always save the day!"**_ **The Crystal Gems were on a warp pad,Steven tumbled as they warped.**

"Steven, is this what you do everyday?" Greg asked,watching his son tumble.  
"Don't worry, dad! The warp is harmless!" Steven reassured his father with a smile.  
 _ **  
**_" _ **If you think we can't,"**_ **Steven had stars in his eyes, and Garnet's hand was shown messing up his hair. Steven gave her an unamused look.  
** _ **  
**_"My hair!" Steven pouted.  
 _ **  
**_" _ **we'll always find a way!"**_ **It shows the gems running,and Steven,who was in the back, running ahead and jumping into the front of the line.  
** " _ **That's why the people of this world believe in,"**_ **A car is shown rounding the corner,people staring and a girl's dress fluttering, before cutting to the car pulling up on a beach. A man gets out of the car before slamming down a grill onto the sand.  
** _ **  
**_' _That girl…'_ Steven stared at her. ' _She was one of the people at the parade - she dropped her glow in the dark bracelet. I need to give it back to her some time.'  
_ _ **  
**_" _ **Garnet,"**_ **Garnet is lounging on a beach chair as the sun sets and two shooting stars are shown behind her.  
** " _ **Amethyst,"**_ **Amethyst flips her hair and quickly runs her fingers through it,a half moon shown behind her.  
** " _ **and Pearl…"**_ **Pearl looks towards the camera as she sits by the water, no noticeable details around her.  
** " _ **And Steven!"**_ **Steven is shown eating a hotdog,a giant woman carved in the mountain behind him.**

"So…" Steven broke the silence as the theme song ended. "Does this mean we have our own show?" Greg looked over at his son and shifted uncomfortably.  
"I suppose. Though I don't like it…" The last part was mumbled as Greg looked down. Steven opened his mouth but was cut off by the episode starting.

 **The camera pans to the back of the mountain, before cutting to the Big Donut. A loud scream comes from the inside.  
** " **NOOOOOOOO!""**

Steven gasped. "Guys! Guys, that was this morning! I just found out Cookie Cats were gone!" Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst shared a look.  
"Garnet," Pearl hissed in a low voice. "the corrupted gem in the beach house is still there!" Garnet grimaced.  
"P, calm down. We don't even know if time was like, paused or something outside this room. It'll be fine." Amethyst attempted to calm Pearl down, but the worry was evident in her voice too.  
"Guys, are you gonna watch? We're waiting on you!" Steven called out to the gems, catching their attention.  
"O-Of course!" Pearl stuttered slightly, plastering on a smile. She hurried over, Amethyst and Garnet trailing behind her.

 **Steven is shown in front of the Cookie Cat Ice Cream Freezer,his reflection one of horror.  
** " **This can't be happening!" He cried in distress,turning away from the freezer and clutching his head. "This has to be a dream!"**

Steven buried his head in his father's lap. "Sadly, my dear friend, it is not. The magical cookie cats are gone, and they're never coming back!" He choked up at the last part, tears forming in his eyes. Greg looked down at his son in worry.  
"Steven, are you alright?" Steven shook his head at his dad's question, tears flowing down his cheeks. Letting out a wail, he buried his face deeper into his father's shirt. Greg looked around awkwardly, patting his son's head and glaring at Amethyst as she snickered at his distress.

" **Lars! Lars, please tell me I'm dreaming!" Steven runs over to the redhead, who was in the middle of restocking.  
** " **Get off me man, I'm stocking here." He shook the child off and walked off screen.**

"Steven, is this one of your friends?" Greg asked with worry. ' _What kind of friends does my son have?'  
_ "Don't worry Dad! Me and Lars' friendship is special." Steven got a faraway look in his eye.  
"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Greg cried.  
Steven laughed and glanced at the gems, who had been oddly quiet during Steven's exchange with Lars. "You guys okay?"  
Amethyst let out an easy going grin. "We're fine, Ste-man. Go concentrate on the ol' worry wart over there."  
"Alright…" Steven looked over uncertainly. Why didn't they tell him anything?

 **Sadie looked over the counter at Steven's prone form. "I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them."**

Steven let out a grunt of disapproval. "Stop making them!?" He cried with outrage. Greg patted his back soothingly.  
" **Stop making them! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?!" Steven looked at Sadie with shock on his face. "They're only the most scrumptious and most delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this!?"  
Lars sighed as he walked over to a cabinet. "Tough bits man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." He gestured over to the large freezer of Lion Lickers.  
Steven groaned and walked over to the Lion Licker freezer. "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them!" The camera cuts to a close up of the deformed and melting ice cream. "They don't even look like lions!" Putting his hands on his hips, he shook his head. "Kids these days, I'll tell you what."**

"True that, brother - Preach!" Steven called out to his onscreen self.

" **Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Lars sneered as he walked off screen.**

Steven looked worriedly over at the gems. Their faces were made of absolute stone. ' _I am so glad that Lars isn't here…'  
_ **  
Steven looked at his indignantly. "That's not how it works, Lars! Right?" Steven raised his shirt, revealing a rose-colored, pentagonal gem. Steven squished and kneaded the flesh around it. He sighed and walked over to the freezer.  
** " **Oh sweet cookie cats, with your crunchy cookie outsides and your icy creamy insides…" Steven's eyes got blurry with tears as he drew a cat head onto the freezer. "You were too good for this world." Steven kissed the drawing.**

"Steven."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sometimes I worry for you, son."  
"Huh?"  
 **  
**" **Uh, Steven?" Sadie asked from the register. Steven gave no indication of hearing her as he laid his head against the freezer. Lars stared at the child from the background. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Steven opened his tearful eyes and nodded, still hugging the freezer.**

"Is...is that legal?" Greg asked, weakly.  
"Of course!...I think." Steven smiled at him.  
"That...doesn't make me feel any better."  
 **  
The scene cuts to Steven humming as he carries the freezer on his back, cable wrapped up like a strap. He walks up a flight of stairs and the camera pans out, showing a moldy and decaying woman carved in the mountain, a house at the base of her torso. Steven swings the door open.  
** " **Hey guys, you won't believe this- AH!" Steven lets out a scream as a centipede-like monster screeches in his face, drool leaking from it's jaw. It shoves Steven onto the floor, it's claws snapping desperately at his face as Steven attempts to fend it off. A amethyst encrusted whip wraps around it. Following the whip reveals a short and stout woman, with white hair and a tank top on.**

"Yo, Steven, look! It's me!" Amethyst slung her arm over Steven's neck, gesturing to her onscreen self with a grin, ignoring the sputtering of Greg in the background.

 **TBC  
** **All right! Part one is up, and sorry for taking a while. My brother was hogging the computer for a long while for one of his projects so I couldn't write anything. As for Underfresh, it will be updated. I swear!**


End file.
